The Moon's Daughter
by AllyyNicolee
Summary: <html><head></head>Percy and Annabeth go to Olympus to witness something nobody ever thought was possible.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Hi:) This is my first fanfiction so it might not be good. I DO NOT own PJO or HP Rick Riordan does. So, yeah. Now let's get on with the story!**

Percy's POV

Well today was probably the weirdest yet and that's definitely saying something.

It all started when I woke up this morning.

"PERCY JACKSON GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE!" said Clarisse. _Shoot! __It's__10:00! __I'm __supposed __to __go __to __Olympus __at__10:20p.m! _I had to meet the Olympians for some 'special meeting'. I got up, and walked to my closet. I pulled out my orange Camp-Half Blood t-shirt and jeans. I met Clarisse, Annabeth and Chiron outside the Athena Cabin. They were discussing something in Greek. When they saw me, they stopped.

"You're almost late!" said Clarisse. She was wearing a camp T-shirt with jean cameos.

Annabeth was there, beautiful as always, with her curly blonde hair and intense grey eyes. She and I started dating last summer after the Second Titan War. She was the best girlfriend a 18 year old guy could ever have. I loved her so much, that sometimes it physically hurt.

She smiled at me and said, "Hey Seaweed Brain you almost made us late." She's so cute, I thought.

I whistled for Blackjack, my pegasus, and he came in 3 seconds. _"Hey, __boss; __you __and __Annabeth __need __a __ride __to __Olympus?"_he asked.

"Yeah we do." I answered back.

Annabeth looked at me curiously. "Oh he said if we needed a ride." She nodded her head and said to him, "How fast can you get there? Zeus said it was urgent."

Blackjack said back, "_Hey, __boss __tell __her __that __I __can __get __you __there __as __fast __as __his __lightning __bolt." _I told her what he said and she nodded. We mounted on top of him and Annabeth put her arms around my waist. With that we were off.

"What do you think the meetings about?" I asked her. She _is_ the daughter of Athena, she should know.

"I don't know. I hate not knowing things." She sounded so upset. "They'll tell us when we get there. Zeus will explain."

We started to get close to the Empire State Building and Blackjack started decending.

When we got there, I was looking at Annabeth's beautiful architecture when all of the sudden, we heard a woman screaming in pain. I ran to the sound and I found myself in the long, golden hallways that lead to the infirmary. I didn't know exactly _why_ gods would need an infirmary. I imagined Zeus crying over the fact that he had a splinter and shook the thought out of my head.

I also found my dad, Athena, Hestia and even Hades standing and talking the doors to the infirmary. Annabeth caught up to me. "Mother, what's going on? Lord Zeus said it was urgent."

Athena looked at her daughter and I couldn't help but think about how much Annabeth looked like her mom. Same intense grey eyes and curly hair. Athena answered, "It is hard to explain my daughter. You and Percy should come into the room." I looked at my father and he nodded his head toward the infirmary.

Annabeth and I followed Athena into the room and saw the source of all the screaming. We saw a young woman lying on a hospital bed with long auburn hair and silver eyes. She was sweating and her belly was swollen under a blanket. It took me a while to realize that this was Artemis, goddess of the Hunt and moon.

The maiden goddess was in labor. Her face was etched with pain. I glanced at Annabeth and she was wide-eyed with surprise. I felt like someone had smacked me with a mythology book and yelled _Nope! _while they did.

Annabeth whispered, "Mom isn't she a maiden goddess? Why is she in labor?"

Athena thought about this and replied, "She still is a maiden. She did something similar to me. She took an amaranth flower-her sacred flower- and poured her own ichor, ambrosia, and nectar on it. Then she said a ritual and she drank the flower's nectar. Yet, the child has mortal blood as well. We're not sure why... Anyways, she has just as godly as all demigods. This ritual impregnated her."

I looked back at Artemis. It sure did work. Her stomach was like a mountain under a thin, silver blanket.

Artemis gestured for Annabeth and I to come. When we got to her bed, she whispered, "Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase, listen closely. I want you both to bring my daughter to camp and raise her there. I want her to be treated with fairness and as a member of this family. Inform the camp that she is no different than them. Please, she is my only daughter. You and the camp take care of her."

I looked at the pained face of Artemis. She really loved her baby and did want the best for her. I hoped all of the other gods think the same of their children.

Aphrodite, who looked the happiest I've _ever_ see her, asked "What's her name gonna be?" she asked excitedly.

Artemis smiled and answered back, "Allyson. Allyson Nicole Young. Young, because she'll forever be the daughter of a goddess who is forever young, and Nicole was my first maiden's name. She died in honor trying to protect the younger ones. Allyson, meaning of noble birth."

All of the sudden, she screamed in agony. Apollo came running to her and he smiled. "My rockin little niece is ready to be born. You ready little sis?"

Artemis glared at him. "Yeah, yeah I know. 'I was _born_ first! How many millennia do we have to argue?' I know the deal."he replied smiling.

Artemis cracked a smile and she responded, "Ready as I'll ever be little bro" she smirked.

After a lot of pushing and screaming, Allyson Nicole Young was born at midnight at 8 lb 4 oz. She was so adorable and looked just like her mom. But, she had dark brown hair and big brown eyes that looked around curiously.

Apollo held her up and swaddled her after doing some weird godly things to her. Everyone looked so happy and it made me a little sad. I didn't know if any of the other gods were this happy when other children were born. I really hoped so.

Athena seemed to have read my thoughts because she came up next to me and whispered, "All the gods are excited when a new demigod is born. They're beautiful additions to our big, crazy family. They tie us to our morals." These words made me feel warm inside, considering

Even Hades smiled at the little girl. Artemis held her arms up and took her daughter. I always thought of Artemis as a tough, hardened girl who hunted as a maiden with her Hunters. But now, she looked like a mortal mother would, looking at her child with loving eyes and a wide smile.

Zeus announced something. "As a child of the gods, she needs our blessings"

Zeus took her in his arms and Allyson looked so little in his arms. He recited something in Ancient Greek. A blessing all demigods received at birth.

Αλυσίδες, κόρη της Άρτεμης, δίνουμε εσένα, μας τους Ολύμπιους, οι ευλογίεςμας.

I translated this easily: "Allyson, daughter of Artemis, we give thee our, the Olympians, blessings."

**So do you like it do you hate it? Please review! It's my first so sorry if it's not as good as other stories.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do NOT own PJO. Rick Riordan does. That lucky man… Anyways, I'm not going to write in bold anymore and also I'm going to write it in paragraph's too. And here are some answers to the questions people asked me. Here we go:**

**Bookwormgirl12497-Thank you so much for your support! I appreciate it!**

**Ocean Muffins32-Well, what do you mean by is it Percy's? Like the one Calypso gave him or is he the dad? If it was the dad thing, then no. I'm explaining more of it here. Also no to the one Calypso gave him.**

**ALSO, I wanna know if you like the name Allyson for her. I also need powers for her. Wow. I say also a lot. This is after the Son of Neptune by the way.**

Annabeth's POV

As Artemis gave us Ally, she teared up a little and quickly wiped it away. She gave us a small little diaper bag and said everything we would need was in there. She told us the crib was back at camp in the Artemis Cabin. She said her goodbyes and sent us on our way.

We couldn't even walk for 2 minutes without being stopped by a minor god or goddess, a nymph, or a demigod visiting Olympus.

When we finally got to the pathway down we were once more stopped by Iris, goddess of rainbows and messenger of the gods.

"Good morning Lady Iris." I said respectively.

"Good morning, children," She replied. " Would you mind doing me a favor?"

I looked at Percy wearily. Most of the time, gods asked for favors that would either get you injured, killed, or something equally horrible.

"Sure," said Percy. I wanted to smack him.

Iris handed Percy an envelope and said, "Give this to Chiron when you see him, please. It's a message the gods want to send the camp explaining little Allyson here."

Percy took the envelope and told her it would get there. She thanked us and left, leaving behind a small rainbow where she stood.

Percy tucked the envelope in his pocket and walked with me down the stone steps into the heavy haze of the Mist and clouds above New York. The elevator was there with the Empire State Building etched onto it in gold and silver on the blue base. Percy pressed the gold button and the elevator opened. We stepped in and it started descending.

We stood there and listened awkwardly to the Top 40 of 1986. I shifted my weight and looked down at Ally. She looked like Artemis, yet had different features than the goddess. She had more dark brown hair than the auburn color Artemis had, and only had little flecks of silver in her big brown eyes. It was her alabaster skin and wavy hair that reminded me of her.

"Isn't she beautiful?" Percy whispered and made me jump a little.

"Yeah, she is. I wonder what camp will think about her, especially the Hunters." I replied.

"Yeah...Do you think Chiron knows?"

"Chiron is always told things by the gods. I doubt they didn't tell him." I told him.

When we finally got to the lobby and people stared at us and whispered. Some people smiled at us and others looked dismissively at us. It made me chuckle a little at what people thought about teenagers nowadays.

We went to the east side of the building into an alley where Blackjack was sleeping. I checked the time and it read 1:37 a.m.

Ally squirmed in my arms and reached her hands up to me. She touched my curly blonde hair and twirled it with her fingers. She giggled and yanked it lightly and smiled even more.

Her giggling turned into laughter and I saw Blackjack's wing twitch. His eyes slowly opened and he started to get up. He didn't look too happy to be woken up. He looked at me and did a double-take when he saw Ally.

"That's Ally, Artemis' daughter." Percy said, probably in response to Blackjack. "No, later it's a long story."

Percy helped me with Ally's bags and helped us up onto Blackjack's back. We were comfortably positioned to fit with her bags. When we were all situated, Blackjack spread his wings to lift off into the air.

I had to carry Ally in my arms since there was nowhere else to put her. She inhaled deeply and made a soft yawn. She rubbed her eyes and slowly her eyes fluttered and closed. I looked at her and thought _I wish I could fall asleep that easily._

The only sounds there were was the occasional soft snore from Ally and the light flap of Blackjack's wings.

I looked down and saw the glittering lights of Manhattan. I saw the towering Chrysler Building and thought about how long it took William Van Alen to design it. I saw the rectangular United Nations building and it brought chilling memories of Kronos setting up force there. I shoved the thought aside as we passed Brooklyn Bridge. I stared at the 20,000 pound architecture with its 335-foot structure.

We finally got to Long Island Sound and for very far away, I saw a silver glow. I thought it was Artemis until I noticed the moonlight was sort of…following it. It shined and got brighter and the just…disappeared. It looked really suspicious, but I didn't have time to think about it.

We were already inside the magical borders of camp and Blackjack was circling the sky to find a comfortable landing. He settled on grass near the pegasus stables. We slid off his back and I think Percy told him something. Blackjack whinnied and with that, he ran to his stable.

"What did you tell him?" I asked curiously.

"Nothing; just telling him to be watchful when he's flying. Did you also see that orb thing?" Percy answered.

"Yeah, that was pretty weird. I thought it was Artemis, but then we just saw her about 10 minutes ago." I replied.

"I know just as much as you do…in this case."

I laughed at his stupidity and kissed him. He hugged me and I was suddenly aware of the wood nymphs behind the trees giggling at us. I smiled and decided to let them get away with it.

"Should we go to the Big House and tell Chiron we have Ally?" Percy asked.

"Yeah, that's a good idea." I replied.

"Lemme just drop the dogs off with Mrs. O'Leary."

After he left them, we walked to the big blue building and opened the door. Inside we sat down on a plush purple couch that matched the purple walls. I looked at snoring Seymour and thought of when Dionysus got him he was so shocked someone could kill a, quote, "beautiful creature such as myself," I was about to snort when I remembered it, then I also recalled that I yelled at him to be looking for Percy, not stuffed lions.

I looked at the digital clock on the coffee table and it read 6:25…wait, 6:25? We were just inOlympusat midnight! Then I remembered that time is different in magical places. Last year after the Titan War, Sally, Percy's mom, said we were up there for hours and we were only there for what seemed like only about 2 to 3 hours.

Chiron _always_ woke up at 6:30 on the dot and set up everything for breakfast which was at 8:00.

I looked at Ally and realized the sun was starting to rise and the fingers of Eos swept the clouds away. The second the natural golden glow touched Ally's face, she was wide awake and alert. Maybe it was just me, but she looked…older. At least two months older than she was.

The clock blinked to 6:30 and I heard a faint _clip-clop_ on the wooden floor above us. I looked at the stairs and the clops became closer and louder until finally a half-man half-white stallion was smiling kindly at us. Chiron's brown eyes focused on Ally and he came toward us.

"Ah, so this is the famous new demigod. Welcome," he said to her. He turned back to us. "And since you two are awake, you can help me make preparations for today."

Percy groaned but I smiled and nudged him in the ribs.

"Fine," Percy replied glumly.

**Like it? This was kind of a drag chapter but oh well. Feel free to review/critique it :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyyyyyy people.**** So I was reading the reviews and I chose… c0dy88's character Cassandra Le Fey! I decided I'm not gonna make this a crossover and just keep it as the Percy Jackson universe. Sorry! I also chose two extra characters named Aishling and Serenity! Congrats and don't be upset to those who didn't win. I'm still putting your characters in the book. ****This comes in the next chapter or the other after that but yeah. So I hope you enjoy it!**

Percy's POV

I groaned when I got off the comfy, plush couch. I was so tired from last night, I almost fell down. Annabeth helped me up and smiled.

"Walk much?" she said, jokingly.

"Ha, ha, very funny," I said sarcastically.

We walked outside with Chiron and Annabeth said, "I'm gonna unload Ally's stuff in the Artemis Cabin and let her try to sleep."

"I'll go with you," I said.

"Ok, come on then, sleepy!" she replied.

I followed her to Cabin 8 and I realized it was the first time I went to Artemis's cabin. Its silvery glow was fading now that the sun was rising and you could see the paintings and carvings of stag and wild animals. Above the door the name, _Artemis_ was inscribed in Greek. Annabeth twisted the silver knob and opened the door.

We walked in and the room was amazing. It was the size of all the other cabins; the size of a small apartment. The curtains were grey, almost silver and the floors were glossy obsidian and the beds had a silver bedpost and white comforters with black lace designs. The walls were grey and there was a closet, a bathroom and a small kitchen the Hunters usually used. There were moonlace and amaranth flowers growing on the windowsill and on the ceiling was a navy blue color with bright stars and a silver moon. You could see all the constellations like Orion, Ursa Major and Minor and also a new one which was a Hunter, kneeling with a bow and arrow, who was a good friend of ours, Zoë Nightshade.

"Where's her stuff?" I asked. "There's only beds."

"Artemis told me it was here but-" she said, but was interrupted by a _pop!_ and there out of thin air, was a crib.

It had dark grey bars and little tufts of cloth like a tutu with little silver and pink bows and a silk silver bedding. This kids bed is better than mine. It also had one of those revolving things above the bed with sleeping bears on crescent moons and stars.

"I'm guessing that's her crib." Annabeth remarked.

Ally smiled and laughed. But when Annabeth tried to put her in her crib, she started crying and holding onto Annabeth's hair.

"I don't think she wants to go," I noted.

"Really?" Annabeth replied sarcastically.

I was a little embarrassed that I stated the obvious.

"I guess I'll just leave her in a stroller while we work." She said, sighing.

"Good idea," I replied.

We walked out of the cabin and ran into Grover and Juniper.

"Hey Percy, Annabeth," said Grover cheerily. A little too cheery…

"Hey, guys. What's up?" I said.

Juniper waved and Grover said, "Nothing much. Just taking a walk around camp…" his eyes moved to Ally. "Who's she?"

"Long story. We're explaining it during breakfast." replied Annabeth.

"Oh my gods, she's so cute!" screamed Juniper. "What's her name?"

"Allyson Nicole Young." Annabeth told her.

"'Of noble birth', 'Victory of People' and 'Youth'." Juniper said.

"What?" I asked.

"That's the meaning of her full name: 'The Noble Victory of Youth' if you put it together." She replied.

"Oh, interesting." I remarked.

"Hey, we gotta go. See you at breakfast." Grover said as he took Juniper's hand.

"Yeah, see you," I called.

"Come on, Chiron's waiting for us." Annabeth told me.

"Alright then, let's go." I said back.

We walked with Ally in her stroller and saw Chiron standing in front of the dining pavilion. He was talking to some satyrs and giving them orders.

"…want you to ask the wood nymphs to prepare bread with cheese and fruits. Nelson, I want you to set up all the tables and don't eat them this time!" Chiron ordered.

The satyr, Nelson, hung his head and mumbled, "But the cotton is so good…"

Chiron ignored him and continued, "Hugh, I want you to get the Hunter's table ready for their arrival today."

Hugh nodded and hurried away.

"And lastly," he said to us, "I want you to wake up everybody. Leave Ally here; she'll be fine."

Annabeth and I nodded and gave Ally a stuffed multi-colored elephant and we went to wake up everyone.

Annabeth and I were walking to Cabin 4, Demeter, we got and Iris message. It shimmered a little and then we saw a girl with spiky black hair and startling blue eyes. She was wearing a black shirt and was wearing a silver tiara, as well as cross bone earrings.

"Hey, Thals! What's up?" Annabeth said happily.

"Hey, Annabeth! I'm good, the Hunters and I are walking to camp. Lady Artemis told us we needed to stay here while she 'recovered'. We have to stay for four months." She said gloomily.

The Hunters all groaned. I could see they were close and passing the road to the woods.

"How long do you think you'll get here?" I asked.

"Um, I think about twenty or twenty-five minutes, maybe." Thalia answered.

"Do you think you could come at like 8:00? So you guys can eat breakfast after your trip." I told her.

"Sure, I'm starving."

"See you," Annabeth said.

The Iris message shimmered and faded away.

Annabeth and I walked over to the Zeus Cabin and knocked to wake up Jason. Then we walked to the Demeter Cabin and knocked on the door and woke up Katie, Miranda, Sophia, the new 8-year-old demigod, Charlie, Katy and Max. Then we walked over to the Ares Cabin and awoke a sleepy and cranky Clarisse, Sherman, Mark, new-girl Lisa, and Martin. We then walked to the Athena Cabin and woke up Malcom, new kid Ted, Serena, and new kid Ashley . We walked over to Apollo's Cabin and saw that Will, Austin, Kayla, Lucy, and Russell were already awake. Of course.

I checked my watch and saw it was 7:35. We then jogged to the Hephaestus Cabin and woke up Leo, Nyssa, Jake, Christopher and Hannah. We ran to the Aphrodite Cabin and woke up Piper, Drew, Lacy, Mitchell and Julie. The girls batted their eyelashes at me-and got a death glare from Annabeth-and smiled while Piper and Mitchell rolled their eyes and greeted us. We got to the Hermes Cabin and awoke Connor, Travis, Chris, Anna, and the two new twin girls from Los Angeles, Lena and Ana, and the new boy from Wisconsin, Nick. We then walked over to the Dionysus Cabin and woke up Pollux and his new sister Pandora. Finally, we walked over to the Hades Cabin and woke up Nico. He grumbled and said greeted us.

Annabeth and I walked to the Iris Cabin which was next to the Hades Cabin. The new cabins were next to the others, making the shape of an Omega. Anyways, we walked and woke up Butch and his new sister, Lily, and brother, George. We walked to the next cabin, Hypnos, and woke up Clovis, Emily, Lilia, and Ashton. It took a while because they said they were "sleepy" and only got up for breakfast. Next was the Nemesis Cabin, which was empty, so we skipped it. I felt kinda bad since it was supposed to house a kid who died in the war.

Then came the Nike Cabin and woke Alicia, Nikki, Henry, and Michael. Then there was Hebe and we woke up youthful Chloe, Michelle, Jasper, and Eric. Then was the Tyche Cabin and we woke up Jerry, Kim, Lillian, Jessica and Rose. And finally Hecate's Cabin with sleepy Lou Ellen, Asteria, Skylla, Victoria, and Sienna.

I checked the time again and saw it was 7:50. Breakfast would start soon. We hurried to the Mess Hall which was empty except for a few Apollo kids. They waved and went to their table.

Ally was near the staff table next to Chiron and she was watching everyone with interest. She was staring intently on the couple dozen tables in front of her. She saw us and started smiling widely and giggling.

Finally, the clock switched to 8:00 and everyone filled in for breakfast. We all went to the table full of food and picked what we wanted.

I sat down at the Poseidon table and looked towards the Artemis's table. It was empty and the Hunters weren't here yet.

But then out of no where I heard a girl scream, "HEY!" in my ear that scared the Hades out of me.

"Oh my gods what is wrong with you?" I yelled.

"Oh, many things," Thalia Grace said, smiling.

"Breakfast just started. Go away. Go eat!" I told her, laughing. It had been so long since I'd seen her. She didn't look any different than the last time I saw her. She was the leader of the Hunt and remained young until she decided to leave.

She and the Hunters left to the food table and grabbed what they wanted, sat down, and then ate.

The loud chatter in the Mess Hall was hushed when Chiron stomped his hoof on the marble floor.

"May I have your attention please?" he shouted. He motioned to Annabeth and I to go up. Annabeth grabbed Ally from her stroller and stood next to Chiron. I stood on the other side and saw hundreds of pairs of eyes looking at us. Chiron continued, "We have a new camper to introduce to you."

** How did ya like it? I hope so! Please leave reviews and I'll post the next chapter in about 2-3 days. I know I'm not good at keeping promises for this. Sorry but I'm a little (ok maybe a lot) of a procrastinator ****L**** See ya soon! Btw leave suggestions and comments too ****J**** Bye bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyyyyyyyyy people! In the last chapter I forgot to put that I didn't own anything of Percy Jackson or Harry Potter so yeah. Now here's the next chapter and I hope you like it!**

Annabeth's POV

Everyone's eyes were on us and it kind of made me uncomfortable. The Hunters looked at Ally with a confused look, like they already knew who her godly parent is.

"This is Allyson," Chiron announced. "Percy and Annabeth were requested to go to Olympus to get her from her mother who gave birth early this morning. Ally is the first child of this goddess and most likely the last. For some reason, she doesn't have a known mortal parent, although she is equally godly and mortal as you all are." He explained.

I decided to explain Ally's birth a little more so everyone could better understand what we were getting at. "Before I tell you who her mother is," I said, "I have to tell you all as well as the Hunters how it happened. Her mother grew an amaranth flower and poured her ichor, mortal blood, ambrosia, and nectar upon it and recited a ritual. She then consumed the flower and then became... expectant." I explained.

The Hunters turned pale as they started piecing together this information.

"So who's her mom?" yelled a kid from the Demeter Cabin.

"Yeah, you haven't told us yet!" yelled someone from Nike.

"That's the part that's complicated." I called out to them.

"She is the daughter of Artemis." Chiron said at last.

That's when chaos reigned.

People gasped and had faces of shock. That was just the camp. The Hunters looked murderous and pained. Thalia and Phoebe had only shocked faces.

Suddenly a Hunter ran toward.. She stared at us and Ally with pure range in her eyes.

Then out of nowhere, a bright silver light flashed in front of us, slamming the girl back. The light faded and Artemis appeared as a woman in her twenties with a cream colored V-neck blouse with shiny black leggings, gold sandals and a bow and quiver slung over her back. She didn't look too happy.

"ADEMIA! HOW DARE YOU THREATEN MY DAUGHTER AND HER GUARDIANS! I SHOULD SMITE YOU TO ASHES!" she screamed.

The girl, Ademia, was wide-eyed and speechless. When she recovered a little, she yelled, "You betrayed us! You broke your oath that _you_ yourself made! I trusted you!" she was in tears now. "I trusted you to guide me! To give me the life my family never gave me. She's a disgrace!"

Ademia broke down and sobbed at Artemis's feet. Artemis looked at the young girl with a softer expression. She knelt down and put her hand on the girl's head and stroked her long, blonde hair.

"Ademia," Artemis said softly. "I am still a maiden, much like Athena and she has many children, like Annabeth here. I have not broken my oath, my Huntress. I only wanted the joy of having a child of my own. The Hunters are the closest thing to daughters I had. Your are still like my children and the only difference between you and Allyson is that she is from my blood. She is not a disgrace. Even Hera-" she suddenly stopped, and turned rigid. When she regained her composure, she continued, "Even Hera knows why I did this, and Queen Hera is the least understanding of us all. I wanted a child and I greatly hope that you are not hateful enough to depart from the Hunters."

Ademia looked at Ally, Percy, and I, then she glanced at the Hunters and finally looked at Artemis with eyes of a million emotions. She opened her mouth and said, "My Lady, even though I disagree with your choice for now," she said, "I will remain loyal to you and to my family, the Hunters. She might one day choose to join us."

Thalia breathed out in relief and so did the others. Artemis whispered, "Thank you, my Huntress."

Ademia stood and looked at Percy, Ally, and I, and let a small smile escape. Then she walked back to the Hunters and hugged a little girl who looked like she was Ademia's little sister. She was smiling and tearing up a little.

Chiron cleared his throat to get everyone's attention back. "Now I want everyone to return to their normal schedules today. But I will need all the head counselors to join me in the Big House for a meeting. You are dismissed!"

All of the counselors walked to the Big House for the meeting. I took Ally with me since there was no one to take her due to the fact that everyone was training.

When we got to the Big House, we took our seats around the ping-pong table and waited for Chiron to get settled in.

When he did he said, "The gods have informed me that Allyson is not aging at a normal pace."

This explained how she looked weeks older than she actually was.

"This is due to her mother being very youthful at times, and very old in others. However, she will stop her rapid aging at around 15, and age normally." Chiron explained.

It kind of reminded me of a character in a book the Aphrodite girls were majorly obsessed with. Pretty much the _only_ book they ever read. Piper was only one that liked books that weren't only about love. I tried to think of the name of it, but all I remembered was it being a black book with chess pieces. Well anyways, the little half-human half-not human thing aged quickly but stopped at 17, then became immortal. Because that obviously could happen.

"So how long is it gonna take for her to reach that age?" Piper asked.

"About two years at least," Chiron replied. Everyone was quiet, soaking up this information and trying to wrap their heads around it.

"Ok hold up a second," said Travis, obviously confused, "Is she gonna be a teenager with the maturity of a toddler? How is she gonna even function?"

"Well, you do just fine like that," Katie replied, and the whole table laughed.

"No, Travis," Chiron explained, still smiling from Katie's remark, "Her personality and mentality will correspond with her age. She'll be just fine. Just constantly changing."

These thoughts were too much for me to handle. Two years, I thought. In two years the baby I'm holding in my arms is going to be 15. It hurt my head to imagine that in a few months she'll be a toddler. In a year she'll be 8. Another year and she'll already be a teenager. These two years were gonna go by fast.

**So what did ya think? I thought it'd be a drag to write a story that was over a span of 15 years, so I decided to give her some Artemis-like properties. Leave me reviews and I'll write as soon as I can!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Please don't kill me...I CAN'T TELL YOU HOW SORRY I AM THAT I HAVEN'T BEEN ON IN SO LONG UGH I FEEL HORRIBLE :( But I'm finally back and ready to give you a new chapter! Or two;) Hopefully I still remember how to write... Well. I don't own PJO cause if I did I wouldn't be here would I?**

Percy's POV

I.

Can't.

Wait.

Two.

_Years._

When Chiron told us about Ally's aging process, I felt terrified. Not for myself, but for her. I couldn't imagine being 10 one day and 12 the next. I'd feel as though I was robbed of my childhood. Literally.

Annabeth looked equally worried and clutched Ally a little tighter than earlier, like if she held her tight enough, time wouldn't be able to get her. Which I know won't happen since I kinda defeated Time last year.

Sure, it'd be great to be able to see her grow up, but it hurt because I've always wanted a little sibling and right when I sort of get one, she'll be more mature than me in a few months.

Chiron dismissed us to do our usual duties but held Annabeth and I back. He told us we have to take care of Ally today instead of doing chores and training. I was so happy I didn't have to do work; I could just sit back and relax. I mean, taking care of a baby isn't _that_ hard. All they do is sleep and eat anyways.

* * *

><p>Oh my <em>gods<em> I was so wrong. The morning wasn't that hard. Annabeth and I took turns feeding her and playing with her. She slept most of the day which was a relief for us since we were exhausted trying to rock her to sleep. So the day wasn't that bad.

It was at night when I felt as thought I'd rather be holding the sky up again.

The minute the moon came up into the sky, Ally would not stop crying. I rushed to her crib and tried to feed her from the bottle, but she refused it. Annabeth attempted to amuse her by waving a few toys in front of her, which were then swatted away. We tried everything we thought possible until Thalia woke up from the other room and looked at us like she was going to rip us apart.

"Can you _please_ calm her down?!" She yelled, "The Hunters and I are basically bleeding from our ears!"

"We've tried everything, Thalia. Nothing's working!" I replied, a little angry since she wasn't the one raising a baby.

"Well then you obviously haven't tried hard enough." she exclaimed.

"You really wanna start this, Grace?" I spat at her.

"Let's go, Jackson," she said dangerously. Electricity sparked from her fingers.

"Stop! You're making Ally cry more!" Annabeth yelled.

Thalia and I both calmed down a bit, and then Thalia went over to Ally.

"She's sad," Thalia said.

"No duh" I retorted.

She glared at me. "I meant she misses her mother."

_Take her outside to see the sky, _a female voice said inside my head. Apparently Annabeth and Thalia heard it too since we all looked at the door at the same time.

Annabeth grabbed Ally from her crib and we all walked outside to see a beautiful full moon staring back at us. The cabin flickered with silvery light and glowed with a new kind of look. It was warmer than it usually looked, almost inviting.

Ally looked up and the glowing orb in the dark sky and stopped crying. Her eyes fluttered a bit and she started to glow silver. The glow became more and more intense until it ceased to a faint flicker and stopped all together. A small flash caught my eye.

Around Ally's neck, was a small, gold and silver pendant of a moon that glowed dimly, with a thin gold chain. A few greek words were inscribed on the charm in diamond, but i couldn't make it out from where I was standing.

We all looked at each other, awestricken, and remembered how most gods gave their children gifts when they acknowledged them. My dad had given me Riptide, Zeus had given Thalia Aegis, so it was pretty common to receive gifts from the gods. We just didn't know what this necklace was.

"What is it?" I asked Annabeth, knowing she had an answer.

"I think it might be a weapon," she replied, still in awe, "A lot of gods given their children things to defend themselves with. Like your dad did."

It took us about 10 minutes to finally realize Ally wasn't screaming bloody murder anymore, so we could finally put her to bed. As we tucked Ally in, her necklace was letting out a soft shine and seemed to shift its reflection, even when no light was touching it.

Thalia then said goodnight to us and we both apologized for almost killing each other(Annabeth made us) and she walked off to join the Hunters to sleep.

When she was gone, Annabeth and I settled on the black futon and stared up at the roof of the cabin. The dark ceiling was twinkling with small stars scattered around. The only light source in the room was the faint sheen of the moon, now shining a little brighter.

Sleep consumed me after a while, but not before I saw a silvery, cold figure standing at the window. I was about to investigate, until it shimmered away.

_It's_ _probably nothing, _I thought. But the room was slightly colder than before.

**So this chapter was a little boring. And short. Sorry. I wonder what Percy saw. Hm. Guess we'll have to wait and see. Well it's great to be back :) Hopefully I'll be on here regularly. **


	6. Chapter 6

**So I decided to keep to my promise and give you guys two chapters in two days :) Lucky you. Anyways, as I said, I'm not making this a crossover, it's strictly PJO universe, although I will be adding in the characters made by you guys soon. Oh and before I forget, all of the characters' outfits(excluding the ones you guys made, PM me if you want your character there) are in my profile section all the way at the bottom. Check it out! I don't own PJO sadly, it's all Uncle Rick. Here's Ch. 6!**

Annabeth's POV

Tonight was bittersweet.

Bitter: Ally would. Not. Stop. Crying. Oh. My. Gods. She gave me such a headache, I thought my mother would pop out of my head. Oh, and who could forget Percy and Thalia about to rip each others throats out. Fun.

Sweet: Ally got a little gift from Artemis. It was a beautiful necklace that glowed silver and gold, with small greek words inscribed on it in diamonds. And she finally went to sleep. Thank the gods. Well, Artemis in particular.

When Percy and I finally were able to sleep, it was 1:13 in the morning. I sighed in frustration because I knew tonight wasn't gonna be a one time thing.

As soon as I fell asleep, I was dreaming. Demigods always get really vivid dreams depicting the future, or some god wants to talk to us/ask us for favors/scare the Hades out of us. I made a bet with myself about what this dream would be about, and I kind of won.

Standing before me was a tall, beautiful woman. She wasn't Aphrodite-beautiful, gorgeous and sweet. Rather, she was beautiful like a statue or a devastating storm. Scary-beautiful. She had pale skin, cold, brilliant white eyes, and hair the color of midnight.

_Daughter of Athena, _she said in a booming voice that sent shivers down my spine, _Give her to me._

"Who's 'her'?" I called out.

_Her, _the woman bellowed out, _HER!_

"Who are you?" I asked.

She smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. _Who _was _I, you mean. I was the one who ruled the night. Until _her _family overtook mine. I will get my revenge one way or another. I shall scatter her blood to become the stars._

That last sentence made my blood run cold. Whoever she was talking about made a certain lady not so happy. I tried to ask her who she was, but the air was caught in my throat. She smiled one last chilling smile until darkness consumed me and I couldn't breathe.

I was struggling for air when I heard Percy's voice whispering to me.

"Annabeth? Hello? Are you alive? Cause if not, I don't have clothes to wear to your funeral."

I turned over to face his smiling face, his green eyes twinkling from the sunlight. _It's morning_, I thought. Great. Now I'm exhausted because that creepy white-eyed woman decided to threaten someone through me.

"Good morning, Wise Girl," he said, "you slept like a baby last night. No snoring finally"

I slept like a baby. Like a baby. Baby.

"Ally!" I exclaimed, scaring poor Percy so bad he made a move to Riptide.

I jumped over Percy and ran over to Ally, who was...already sitting up in her crib... I paused for what seemed like years, looking at how much Ally had changed in a span of just a few hours. She was staring at me, with curiosity in her big brown eyes that flickered with streaks of silver. Her wavy hair was much longer now, needing a trim. She giggled lightly and put her arms out for me.

I walked over slowly and grabbed her. She put her now longer arms around my neck and hugged me tightly. She smelled like fresh pine and moonlace. I pulled her away gently so I could get a better look at her face.

Her eyes were focused on me and seemed to be speaking to me. She gave me a look like she was saying, _Didn't you expect this? Why are you so shocked?_

It scared me how big she was already. Ally looked about 6 months old, maybe older. She was starting to teeth, judging by how she was sticking a bunch of toys in her mouth. Her necklace hung loosely around her neck, glowing slightly and flickering whenever she laughed.

Percy came up behind me and hugged me. We both started playing with Ally until we decided it was time for her to eat. After about an hour, it was time for us to go to breakfast. I tried putting Ally down for a nap, but she wouldn't go to sleep. I guess she was outgrowing frequent naps. Already.

Percy took her from me while I went and got ready for breakfast. When I was dressed, I walked back to the room. I stopped walking when I heard Percy talking to Ally.

"...that's my dad. His name is Poseidon. He rules over all of the water and fishies." he told her. I heard Ally laughing and I decided to peer out from behind the wall.

Percy had a bunch of pictures in his hands, some of the Olympians and some of the camp.

"That's Annabeth," he said while pointing to a picture of us at the beach. "She's the most beautiful girl in the world, although you're pretty tough to beat." she laughed and I smiled widely. I'm the luckiest girl in the world to call him mine.

He pointed to himself in the picture and told before he could introduce himself, I came up behind them and whispered, "That's Percy. The best boyfriend in the world."

He turned around and kissed me lightly. Ally giggled at the sight and gave Percy a big hug.

Ally the crawled off Percy's lap and grabbed at one of the pictures. It was of Artemis. She pointed to the picture and looked at Percy for an answer.

"That's your mommy," Percy replied softly. "She's the queen of the woods and the moon."

Ally looked curiously at the picture. Then she did something really unexpected, yet not surprising.

"Mommy?" she said, her voice sweet and soft, like music.

Percy and I looked at each other with happiness in our eyes. We both applauded and praised her on her first word. I couldn't wait to let the camp know.

But her new talent hit me like a slap in the face.

I have two younger siblings already, but they're both boys and frankly, very obnoxious and rude. And sure, I had younger sisters from Athena, but they were all, at most, four years younger than me. To have and raise a little baby sister was my dream since I was younger. Ally is the closest thing to a baby sister that I've ever had, and now that's being ripped away from me. In two short years she'll already be 15 years old...

Percy must've read my face, because he brushed my hair out of my face and said, "You're making that face again. It's the I'm-scared-or-something-but-don't-want-to-admit-it face. I don't like it."

I chuckled, "I just don't want her to grow up so fast,"

"Yeah, I know. It scares me too. But lets enjoy it while it lasts." He replied.

Gods I'm so grateful for him. I'd have premature grey hairs if it weren't for him making me laugh every now and then, and reassuring me when I wasn't sure of myself. And the gods know that happens a lot.

Percy and I got Ally's stuff together and left to the Mess Hall. As we were walking, I noticed Percy kept looking over his shoulder to see the cabins' window. When I asked him what was wrong, he quickly told me that he was thinking about how Ally's never seen the camp.

He's a horrible liar.

But I agreed we would show her everything after breakfast just to humor him. We passed by countless nymphs who wanted to see little baby Ally. The wood nymphs liked her particularly, since her mother was the goddess of the woods.

When we got to the Mess Hall, I was about to take Ally to my table when Chiron stopped me.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"Ally is a daughter of Artemis, not Athena. She must sit with the Hunters," he told me, but saw the worry in my face. "Don't worry, Annabeth. Thalia promised she would look after her as if she was her own sister."

As he told me this, I felt two emotions: trust and sadness. And sadness for two different reasons. I trusted Thalia with Ally. If i could count on anyone for anything it'd be her. But I also felt as though I'd be missing out on bonding with Ally. She was already like my own and I was so used to her constantly playing with my hair. Also, Thalia had experience with looking after kids. Not only because she led the Hunters, but because she basically raised Jason on her own up until he went to Camp Jupiter. I know she missed babying someone.

After I gave Thalia Ally, I went to go sit with my siblings at the Athena table to eat my breakfast. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Thalia and the other Hunters playing and feeding Ally. Even the girl who tried to attack us, Ademia. It made me really happy to see her accepted by her mothers' followers.

When everyone was done eating, Chiron stomped his hoof on the marble floor. "Attention, camp," he called out loudly, "Today, Dionysus and I have decided to give everyone the day off because of yesterdays events.

The whole Mess Hall was an uproar of happiness and relief. Percy came over to my table so he could then walk with me and Ally around the camp. But just after Thalia had given Ally back to us, Chiron and Mr. D stopped us.

"What's wrong?" Percy questioned.

"We need to talk to you both," Mr. D said.

"About?"

"There's something in the camp." Chiron replied gravely.

Percy and I both looked at Chiron in confusion.

"Someone has entered the camp without us knowing." he said.

"How'd it get past Thalia's Tree?" I asked.

"We have no idea. But I know it isn't human. Personally, I'm glad it isn't another one of you stuck up, bratty, insufferable children." Mr. D said. He attempted to pour himself a glass of wine, but the second he went to lift the goblet to his mouth, it turned to water. He grumbled angrily at the sky and said something about a 'real' god who was able to turn water into wine.

Chiron ignored his remark about demigods and confirmed Mr. D's statement. "Whatever is here," he explained, "is not a human."

"So," started Percy, "why did you only call us and not the rest of the counselors?" He grabbed a bottle of water from Mr. D's collection of failed wine.

"We've noticed the being came around yesterday night. It was right outside the Artemis Cabin."

Percy's face drained of blood and spit the water everywhere. Ally laughed hysterically at the sight, but the rest of us were looking worriedly at him.

When he recovered slightly, he whispered, "Is this being silver and kind of woman-looking?"

Chiron nodded his head. "When did you see this?"

"Around 1, give or take. It was just outside the window...it looked like it was staring at Allyson."

The room was quiet for what seemed like centuries until Chiron finally spoke.

"She needs to grow quicker. She needs to learn how to defend herself."

Great. Now she was going to grow up faster than two years. Her childhood was being ripped away from her little by little. I would hate that. Sure, I didn't have the best childhood in the world, no demigod did. But I wouldn't trade my childhood for anything. For it to be taken from me...I couldn't even imagine that.

"How are we even gonna get her to age quicker?" I said, fearing the answer would literally yank her out of my arms.

Chiron gave me a sad smile. "Well..."

**Soooo what do you think they're gonna do? Sorry to leave a cliffhanger. Well not really. Anyway, feel free to review and tell me what you think so far :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm baccckkkk! Sorry to be gone for so long I've just been so so busy with school and studying :( But now is my relaxing time that I ca spend writing :) So here's Ch. 7!**

**Percy's POV**

When Chiron said that word, I knew something was up. I used that word whenever I screwed something up. Which was most of the time.

"What do you mean by 'well'?" Annabeth asked, clutching Ally tightly.

"I have asked Hebe if she may visit us soon to discuss Ally's aging process." Chiron answered back.

I have to say I'm not a big fan of the whole "growing up in a few months" thing. It just doesn't seem fair to me. Especially since Ally has no say in the matter. I mean, I would hate it if I were forced to act older than I actually was. Not that that's not expected of me anyways, but that doesn't matter right now.

"How soon is soon?" I asked.

"Hebe and I agreed sometime between midnight or early morning," Chiron told us, obviously seeing the pain in our eyes. "I am sorry," he said, "But this is what Lady Artemis wants and I cannot deny a goddesses' wishes."

I turned to look at Ally. Her big brown eyes caught mine and she smiled a wide smile with her teeth already starting to come through. I couldn't imagine her as a toddler tomorrow, much less around my age in a few months. She was just so...innocent looking. The only thing keeping me grounded was the fact that she'd be raised here in Camp Half-Blood, so she'll always be protected.

"Ok, I guess you're right..." Annabeth said uneasily.

"Thank you for understanding" Chiron told us.

Annabeth and I decided that we'd spend our last few moments with "baby" Ally by walking around the camp and just enjoying each other's company. We took her by the water and I summoned some dolphins and fish to come by and play with her for a little while and she laughed her little head off the whole time. After that we took her to the Athena Cabin so Annabeth could read her a few books. When she told me she was gonna read her something, I was thinking along the lines of nursery rhymes or little silly stories that make no sense. I had no idea she was gonna read her the beginning of the _Odyssey. _I didn't understand half of the words coming out of her mouth, but Ally was listening intently like she actually understood the story. Who knows, maybe she did.

After dinner and the campfire, Annabeth and I took Ally back to the Artemis Cabin, where surprisingly, none of the actual Hunters were there. I saw a little sticky note on one of the tables that said _Out for the night. Going for a little hunt. See you in the morning- The Hunters._

"I guess we have the place all to ourselves," I said reading the note.

"Well, not really", Annabeth said, "We have to meet Chiron and Hebe soon. We might as well get some sleep while we can."

I nodded in agreement and tucked Ally into bed. I noticed her necklace wasn't as bright as usual but I brushed it off cause, hey, it's just a necklace and it's dark out.

When Ally was finally sound asleep, I climbed into one of the beds next to Annabeth. I turned towards her so I could see just how beautifully her blonde hair reflected the sliver light from the crescent moon outside. I was 100% positive that with her in my arms, no nightmare could ever invade my mind.

Sweet baby Dionysus, I was wrong.

It was so dark. Not like the comforting dark you're in when you go to sleep, but the cold, harsh dark, where it's _just _light enough that you see shadows dancing in the corner of your eye. I heard incoherent whispers in my ears but no one was around me. From what I could tell, there was no end, no beginning, just endless shadows and whispering at every turn.

All of the sudden a cold, sharp voice spoke behind me, scaring all of the dignity out of me. _Hello, Perseus Jackson_, it said. Uh-oh, I thought. The only people who know my full name are those close to me and gods. Something told me this wasn't my long-lost aunt in front of me.

When I turned to face the mysterious voice, I was face to face with a harshly beautiful woman. The first thing I noticed were the two white orbs where her eyes would be. Her face was equally pale, but her long, pin-straight hair was the color of midnight. When she saw my face, she smiled.

_I've been expecting you, _she said, _I will take her._

"Who? Who are you even? What do you want?"

She smiled again. _So many questions, my child. Unfortunately there is only enough time to answer two or those three. It is your choice._

I didn't really care who Lightbulb-Eyes really was, I just cared about who she wanted and why she wanted them.

"Who is it that you're gonna take? Why is she so important?"

_She will give me vengeance, _she said. _Her blood will bring me back to my full power and glory. She will be __**mine**__._

These words kinda worried me.

"But wait, who is she?" I cried.

She smiled again. I was really beginning to hate this lady's smile. _Why, she is in the very same room as you. But you will never reach her in time, weakling. There is nothing you can do._

That answer scared me a lot as my mind was filled with disturbing images of bloodshed and pain. Agony and twisted scenes of torture started to drown me. What terrified me was that first of all, I couldn't control these thoughts. They just flooded into my brain. Secondly, they were all of Annabeth and another girl with dark hair whom I didn't recognize. I had no idea what was going on. As images got more graphic, the previously inaudible whispers intensified until I was on my knees, clutching my head in my hands, and rocking back and forth begging the darkness to make it all stop. I could feel my own mentality breaking little by little, shattering almost.

"What are you doing to me?" I wheezed, "Who are you?" My vision became distorted and blurry as I looked up at her. Her smile was different now. Menacing. She leaned down to my level and whispered so softly I almost couldn't hear her:

_Only two questions, my dear._

And with that, I woke up with a start along with Annabeth. She looked like she had just seen death and agony itself. Just like I had. She must've thought the same thing I did because she immediately hugged me, whispering to herself, "Everything's ok...everything will be alright..."

I heard a slight rustling coming from behind me that was very unusual. I turned around slowly to see that the window was open.

"Must've opened on its own..." I said half to myself, half to Annabeth.

"Yeah, I guess..." she answered back, equally unsure. "Except...I locked the window before we went to sleep...Oh, no."

I turned back to face the open window. Everything seemed to be in it's place. The moonlace flowers were blooming in the moonlight and the night was quiet all except for the slight dragging noise of the silver curtain along the floor.

But it was too quiet almost. It took me a while to notice that we were missing the small, quick breaths we were usually used to.

_I will take her, _that woman said. I had no idea that she meant a little girl...

Ally was gone.

**Soooo...yeah. Cliffhanger. Not that sorry. But review! I wanna know how I did haha :)**


End file.
